ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ninja Droidy
Cyrus Borg| status=Aktywne| goal=Służyć Mrocznemu Władcy | allies=Pythor OverBorg Tech Wu | enemies=Ninja Nya Wu Garmadon P.I.X.A.L. | }} , nazywane też Nindroidami, są zaawansowanymi maszynami bojowymi, których prototypem był Zane. Służyły Mrocznemu Władcy, który stworzył z nich własną armię. Ich dowódcą był generał Cryptor. Wzięły udział w różnych bitwach i przedsięwzięciach, mających na celu zagwarantowanie Mrocznemu Władcy przejęcie kontroli nad Ninjago. Historia Początki armii thumb|left|Nindroidy otaczają Ninja Po tym, jak Mroczny Władca został pokonany przez Lloyda Garmadona, pod postacią cyfrowego wirusa włamał się do systemów Borg Industries. Próbował pokonać Ninja przejmując kontrolę nad sprzętem elektronicznym w mieście, lecz nie udało mu się. Jednak dzięki skanom Zane'a, P.I.X.A.L. zaprojektowała dla Cyfrowego Władcy jego nową, własną armię elektromechanicznych wojowników - Ninja Droidy. Roboty zaczęto produkować w fabryce mieszczącej się wewnątrz Wieży Borg Industries. Wkrótce Nindroidy ruszyły do boju przeciwko czwórce Ninja i ich przyjaciołom. Część jednak została w mieście, patrolując je na wypadek pojawienia się w nim Ninja. Ninja Droidy ruszyły za P.I.X.A.L., która znalazła Technoostrza i śpiącego Zane'a, pilnującego ich, w pobliżu klasztoru Senseia Garmadona. Ninja wyzwolił ją spod jarzma Cyfrowego Władcy, a kiedy przed budynek klasztoru wyszli także Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya, Lloyd i jego ojciec, Nindroidy ujawniły się. Otoczyły bohaterów i przystąpiły do ataku. Zostały jednak pokonane, dlatego na Ninja ruszył kolejny oddział metalowych wojowników, który tym razem zaatakował z powietrza, używając odrzutowych butów i rozkładanych lotni. Siedmioro bohaterów użyło jednak koła młyńskiego, by przedostać się przez nacierające hordy Ninja Droidów, tratując ich przy okazji. Po tym w pościg za odjeżdżającymi pojazdami wojowników żywiołów ruszyło kilka Myśliwskich Poduszkowców. Dzięki generałowi Cryptorowi, prowadzącemu Destruktora, udało się zestrzelić i uszkodzić maszyny Ninja. Okazało się jednak, że ich w nich nie było. thumb|Generał Cryptor i oddział Ninja Droidów Kilka Ninja Droidów sprawdziło także wozy cyrkowe, w których ukryci Ninja próbowali przedostać się przez stromy wąwóz. Słudzy Cyfrowego Władcy nie znaleźli jednak niczego podejrzanego w wozach i przepuścili cyrkowców dalej. Generał Cryptor wraz z oddziałem Nindroidów i Min-Droidem został wysłany przez swojego pana do elektrowni, ponieważ Cyfrowy Władca przewidział, że Ninja spróbują odciąć zasilanie. Nie mylił się. Pomimo ochrony, do budynku wdarła się piątka wojowników. Nindroidy wykryły jednak ich obecność za sprawą P.I.X.A.L.. Zane ruszył jej na ratunek. Kilka Ninja Droidów próbowało go pokonać, lecz zostali wyrzuceni przez niego z elektrowni lub obezwładnieni. Na końcu Ninja Lodu stoczył walkę z Cryptorem. W tym samym czasie Nya, Kai, Jay i Cole wykorzystali Min-Droida i inne Ninja Droidy do zniszczenia źródła zasilania Ninjago. To wywołało impuls, który pozbawił energii wszystkie Nindroidy i pojazdy bojowe wchodzące w skład ich armii. Wiele metalowych wojowników skończyło po tym na złomowisku. Zanik mocy Po odcięciu zasilania, armia Ninja Droidów została całkowicie unieruchomiona. Na złomowisko, na którym akurat przebywali Ninja, Nya, P.I.X.A.L. i rodzice Jaya, przybyli Tech Wu oraz zamaskowany Pythor, którzy napełnili Nindroidy mocą za pomocą Elektrokobr. Cryptor i inne Ninja Droidy znajdujące się na złomowisku przystąpiły do ataku z zaskoczenia na wojowników żywiołów. Elektromechaniczni wojownicy zostali pokonani, między innymi przez P.I.X.A.L. i Zane'a walczących razem. Po tym Ninja Droidy zostały wyposażone przez Pythora w zbiorniki wypełnione wodą, przechowujące Elektrokobry. W ten sposób każdy Nindroid dostał własne źródło energii. 200px|left|thumb|Cyfrowy Władca w ciele Nindroida Kiedy Pythor przechwycił informację o tym, że Lloyd i jego ojciec weszli do Labiryntu Hiroshiego, część Ninja Droidów udała się razem z Tech Wu w pogoń za nimi. W tym samym czasie druga grupa Nindroidów, wraz z generałem Cryptorem, zajęła się śledzeniem Ninja. Nindroidy zaatakowały przeciwnika w Grobowcu Kamiennej Armii - kryjówce Wężonów. Pomimo uporu, z jakim Nindroidy walczyły i przewagi liczebnej, Cole, Jay, Kai, Nya oraz Zane pokonali je przez ich słabość - noszone na plecach zasilanie. Wojownicy odpięli im je, przez co Ninja Droidy znowu straciły zasilanie. Przez ostatniego działającego Nindroida przemówił wtedy do bohaterów sam Cyfrowy Władca. Tymczasem Ninja Droidy, które wysłano do dżungli, natrafiły na trop Lloyda i Senseia Garmadona. Podczas, gdy Tech Wu zajął się walką z ojcem chłopaka, Nindroidy ruszyły za Lloydem. Kilka zostało potrąconych przez Złotego Ninja na jego Superszybkim Motorze. Pozostałe postanowiły dogonić go, używając lotni. Wiele z Nindroidów zostało jednak pokonanych przez chłopaka, który został ostatecznie schwytany przez Cyfrowego Władcę i uwięziony wewnątrz Smoka Nindroida. Niedługo po tym, Ninja Droidy, razem z Pythorem i Tech Wu przypuściły szturm na Wieżę Borg Industries, w której schronili się Ninja i ich przyjaciele. Po przebiciu się przez osłony budynku, mechanicznych wojowników zaatakował ruch oporu składający się ze zwykłych mieszkańców Nowego Miasta Ninjago. Kiedy Ninja Droidy zajęły się walką z buntownikami, Mechaniczny Fotel Cyrusa Borga, kontrolowany przez wirus Cyfrowego Władcy, wdarł się niepostrzeżenie do budynku i zaatakował swojego dawnego właściciela. Kiedy Nindroidom udało się w końcu wejść do budynku, łotry natrafiły na Nyę, która wezwała do Wieży swojego Samuraja Mecha. Kiedy Ninja udało się zresetować cały system i pozbyć się wirusa (dzięki wizycie w Cyberświecie), Cryptor i inne Ninja Droidy przebywające w Wieży Borg Industries przypuściły odwrót. Na ulicach, ze sługusami Mrocznego Władcy zaczęły walczyć także roboty strażnicze. Złemu Duchowi udało się jednak przeżyć, dzięki wyssaniu z Lloyda jego złotej mocy. Operacja: Arkturus thumb|Ninja Droidy, wraz z Pythorem, przed Wieżą Borg Industries Jakiś czas po tym, Nindroidy udały się razem z Pythorem pod wodę, by wydobyć z dna Smoka Nindroida, w którym uwięziony został Mroczny Władca w swoim nowym ciele. Ninja Droidy, w ramach operacji: Arkturus przystąpiły do budowy statku kosmicznego Arkturus, w podziemiach Zaginionego Miasta Ouroboros. Mechaniczni wojownicy zaczęli się jednak niecierpliwić i mieć pretensje do Pythora o to, czy Mroczny Władca naprawdę żyje. Wkrótce Nindroidy wraz z Pythorem wyruszyły po paliwo rakietowe do zbudowanego statku kosmicznego. W drodze powrotnej ich konwój został namierzony przez Ninja. Kaiowi, w swoim eksperymentalnym pojeździe nazwanym Ninjaścigacz X-1, udało się dogonić jadące szosą Ninja Droidy. Na wojownika Ognia zostały wysłane dwa Latające Dyski, pilotowane przez Ninja Droidy, którym jednak nie udało się powstrzymać Kaia, lecz zostały zniszczone przez spadające odłamki skalne. Kiedy czerwony pojazd zbliżył się bliżej konwoju, ogień do Ninja otworzyły Nindroidy jadące ciężarówką. Trójka Ninja Droidów próbowała pozbyć się Kaia, który dostał się na cysterny z paliwem, jednak Ninja pokonał ich swoją mocą Ognia. Niedługo po tym ciężarówka, wioząca Ninjadroidy, została zepchnięta z drogi przez zdalnie pilotowany Ninjaścigacz X-1 i uderzyła o ścianę, co spowodowało jej wybuch. Ninja Droidy jednak ocalały. Ostatecznie, w wyniku akcji, Nindroidom udało się przetransportować jedną z dwóch cystern paliwa oraz złapać i pojmać Kaia. Wkrótce po tym do kryjówki Ninja Droidów dostali się Zane, Jay, Cole i Lloyd. Kiedy tylko metalowi wojownicy dowiedzieli się o nich, przystąpili do ataku na Ninja. Spora część Ninja Droidów została pokonana, pozostała grupa, wraz z generałem Cryptorem wsiadała na pokład statku Arkturus. Nindroidy nie widziały jednak, że do statku tuż po nich weszli też Ninja, w tym uwolniony Kai. Podczas podróży przez przestrzeń kosmiczną wiele Ninja Droidów zajmowało się kontrolą i sterowaniem statkiem Arkturus. Po odrzuceniu trzech rakiet, mających wynieść okręt w otchłań, Nindroidy przypadkowo podsłuchały rozmowę Ninja, którzy do poruszania się na zewnątrz Arkturusa wykorzystali znalezione w nim skafandry kosmiczne. Gdy tylko Cryptor zorientował się, że Ninja zmierzają razem z nimi w kierunku komety, wysłał kilkuosobową grupę Nindroidów, by pozbyć się wojowników żywiołów. Ninja Droidy stoczyły bitwę na zewnątrz statku kosmicznego, wiele z nich zostało jednak zepchniętych w próżnię, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy okręt wleciał w ogon komety. Kiedy Arkturus wylądował na powierzchni komety, Ninja Droidy przystąpiły do poszukiwań wyznaczonego im celu - Złotych Broni Spinjitzu. Po całkiem niedługim czasie udało im się je znaleźć. Wtedy też jeden z Ninja Droidów, zauroczony pięknem Złotych Broni, dotknął je, przez co w dosłownie wyparował w mgnieniu oka. Wkrótce w pobliżu zjawili się też Ninja. Metalowi wojownicy Mrocznego Władcy czym prędzej odjechali specjalnymi pojazdami terenowymi z załadowanymi na jednym z nich Złotymi Broniami dla ich pana. Cole, Jay, Kai, Lloyd i Zane ruszyli w pogoń za Ninja Droidami, które próbowały ich powstrzymać ogniem ze swoich działek laserowych. Sporo pojazdów Nindroidów zostało jednak unieruchomionych lub zniszczonych z powodu metalożernych pasożytów, które przyleciały za Ninja, oraz wyboistej, nierównej i niebezpiecznej trasy. Ucierpiały też na tym same Ninja Droidy, których część poległa też w walce z piątką Ninja, rozbiła się lub spadła w przepaść. Z komety odlecieli jedynie Cryptor, Min-Droid i trójka innych Ninja Droidów, którzy za pomocą swoich odrzutowych butów, zabrali z powierzchni ciała niebieskiego Złote Bronie Spinjitzu. Niedługo po tym Ninja Droidy powróciły ze zdobyczą do Nowego Miasta Ninjago, do Wieży Borg Industries. W tym samym czasie, w którym Cryptor z innymi Ninja Droidami usiłowali przechytrzyć Ninja na komecie, około setki Nindroidów, wraz z Mrocznym Władcą, Pythorem i przeprogramowanym Cyrusem Borgiem, włamał się do Wieży Borg Industries, zajmując budynek i przepędzając z niego Nyę, P.I.X.A.L. oraz Senseiów Wu i Garmadona. Bitwa o Nowe Miasto Ninjago thumb|left|Nindroidy towarzyszą Złotemu Władcy Po powrocie Cryptora ze Złotymi Broniami, w końcu powstał Złoty Władca. Część Ninja Droidów powitała Mrocznego Władcę w jego nowej formie, inne natomiast pilnowały postępu prac nad jego pancerzem w fabryce. Kiedy Złoty Władca zyskał swój nowy pancerz i wyszedł na ulice Nowego Miasta Ninjago terroryzować jego mieszkańców, Ninja Droidy pomogły mu zastraszyć mieszkańców metropolii. Także wtedy, kiedy bohaterowie schronili się w Twierdzy Wytrwałości, Nindroidy pomogły Złotemu Władcy przebić pole ochronne - pieczęć broniącą budynek. Mechanicznym wojownikom udało się w końcu przebić przez pole siłowe, lecz spora część Ninja Droidów została odparta przez Ninja lub Nyę, która przejęła Destruktor. Podczas ostatecznej bitwy ze Złotym Władcą, Zane poświęcił swoje życie za Krainę Ninjago i pokonał Mrocznego Władcę. Przeładowanie Ninja Lodu spowodowało nie tylko śmierć jego ciała, ale także całkowite zamrożenie obszaru wokół. Część Ninja Droidów została wtedy zamrożona i zniszczona, między innymi Cryptor i Min-Droid. Resztą armii elektromechanicznych wojowników została przeprogramowana przez Cyrusa Borga i zaczęła wykonywać jego rozkazy. Pewnego dnia Ninja Droidy pełniły rolę przeciwników Lloyda podczas symulacji, jednak zostały przez niego łatwo pokonane. Kilka Ninja Droidów zostało uwięzionych w Kryptarium. Zdolności i cechy 250px|right|thumb|Plany konstrukcyjne Ninja Droida Ninja Droidy to nowa generacja sztucznych wojowników - są silniejsze, szybsze i zwinniejsze niż Zane był kiedykolwiek. Ich robotyczne ciała sprawiają, że nie muszą spać, jeść, ani pić - wystarczy im jedynie źródło zasilania. Nindroidy potrafią mówić, najczęściej jednak po prostu wyśmiewają swojego przeciwnika. Są dosyć brutalne, nie znają żadnych emocji, a zawłaszcza współczucia czy litości. Zawsze skupiają się jedynie na wykonywaniu swoich zadań, są wręcz bezgranicznie posłusznie swojemu panu - Mrocznemu Władcy. Nie można ich do niczego przekonać ani odstraszyć - wycofają się tylko wtedy, gdy uznają porażkę za nieuniknioną. Wyposażone są w systemy osłon, dzięki którym mogą stać się niewidzialne. Nindroidy mogą strzelać pociskami laserowymi ze swojego prawego oka. Mają też buty odrzutowe, które umożliwiają im latać. Nie wiadomo, czy wszystkie Ninja Droidy to posiadają, lecz pewnym jest, że co najmniej część z nich posiada rozkładane na plecach lotnie, wyposażone w dodatkowe działka laserowe. Podział thumb|100px|Wojownik thumb|100px|Żołnierz Zwykłe Ninja Droidy można podzielić na dwa typy: *Wojownicy - najczęściej spotykany typ Nindroidów. Noszą czarną maskę i posiadają prawe oko wyposażone w działko laserowe; *Żołnierze - rzadziej spotykany rodzaj elektromechanicznych Ninja, nie noszą maski i nie mają oka mogącego strzelać laserowymi pociskami. Hierarchia W armii Nindroidów panowała określona hierarchia. Najwyższą władzę sprawował Mroczny Władca. Tuż po nim znajdował się Pythor, który wydawał polecenia Tech Wu i Cryptorowi. Cryptor, jako generał armii, miał pod sobą wszystkie Ninja Droidy, w tym także Min-Droida. Wyposażenie armii Broń i narzędzia Ninja Droidy korzystają z różnego rodzaju ostrzy i mieczy, zazwyczaj srebrnych katan z wygrawerowanymi na ich klingach czerwonymi symbolami. Niektóre Nindroidy używają też podwójnego działka laserowego. W przestrzeni kosmicznej wyposażenie Ninja Droidów stanowiły ręczne działka/pistolety laserowe. Pojazdy bojowe Na stanie armii Ninja Droidów znajdowało się sporo różnego rodzaju pojazdów bojowych, które przechowywane były, między innymi, w Wieży Borg Industries: *Jetpack z Podwójnymi Ostrzami; *Mechaniczny Fotel - sześcionożny łazik, wyposażony w dodatkową parę kończyn chwytnych; *Latający Dysk - niewielki pojazd zaopatrzony w piłę tarczową; *Odrzutowiec Ninja Droidów - nieduża maszyna latająca wyposażona w dwie obrotowe piły; *Myśliwski Poduszkowiec - szybki i niebezpieczny pojazd; *Terenowy Motoczołg - pojazd Cyrusa Borga; *Destruktor - ciężki pojazd wyposażony w multum broni; *Smok Nindroid - ogromny, latający, elektromechaniczny smok, bardzo niebezpieczny przeciwnik. Do tego armia Ninja Droidów dysponowała także niewielkimi pojazdami, które umożliwiały poruszanie się pod wodą oraz samochodami i ciężarówkami-cysternami, które zostały użyte do zrealizowania operacji: Arkturus. Nindroidy posiadały też własny statek kosmiczny - Arkturus oraz specjalne pojazdy terenowe, dzięki którym mogły szybko poruszać się po komecie. Informacje o zestawie Ninja Droidy pojawiły się we wszystkich zestawach z serii Ninjago na 2014 rok. Występowały w nich w ilości od jednego do trzech. Dwa Ninja Droidy pojawiły się także w zestawie 70588 Samochód tytanowego ninja. Galeria Nindroid in TV Episode 1.PNG|Ninja Droid gotów do walki Nindroids in TV Episode 2.PNG|Nindroidy korzystające z lotni i butów odrzutowych Ninjago 2014 Poster.jpg|Ninja Droidy toczące bitwę z Ninja na ulicach Nowego Miasta Ninjago - grafika promocyjna Pojawienia *''LEGO Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu'' **''Spięcie'' **''Droga Milczącej Pięści'' **''Zanik mocy'' **''Klątwa Złotego Władcy'' **''Starcie w Cyberświecie'' **''Operacja: Arkturus'' **''W otchłani'' **''Tytanowy Ninja'' **''Zaproszenie'' **''Najgorszy koszmar'' **''Wąwóz Wielkich'' **''Święto Umarłych'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Inwazja nindroidów'' *''Pojedynek w mroku'' *''Walka ze smokiem'' *''Nadejście Nindroidów!'' *''Powstanie Nindroidów'' *''Reaktywacja'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Cień Ronina'' en:Nindroid Kategoria:Roboty